souvenir, souvenir
by anne laure
Summary: le passé fini toujours par réapparaitre
1. Chapter 1

SOUVENIR, SOUVENIR

L'hiver s'était installé, la neige tombait sur la ville, un long manteau blanc recouvrait a présent toute la ville. Le cri des enfants jouant dans la neige donnait du bonheur sauf à une personne.  
Cette personne marche dans la neige accompagné d'un groupe de personnes, deux filles et deux garçons, le reste du groupe sourit, s'amuse mais lui, la tête penché pense ou plutôt se souvient de son passé, souvenir qu'il aurait aimé supprimé a jamais de sa mémoire mais tous les années s'est la même chose, la neige tombe, pour le reste du monde c'est un moment de bonheur, de joie intense, mais pour lui, le blanc représente l'enfer, la solitude et la détresse. Il commençait a revoir des images de son passé quand une des personnes qui était avec lui l'interroge.

- Brennan, qu'est ce que tu as ? demande Adam  
- Rein, bon on va ou ? demanda Brennan pour changer de conversation  
- On rentre, on a eu un appelle, répondit Jesse

Et c'est ainsi que le groupe retourna dans leur sanctuaire, Emma avait sentit le trouble de son ami, mais pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas réussi a entrer dans la tête de son ami. Jesse se mit devant l'ordinateur pour repérer le nouveau mutant tandis que Brennan était partit dans sa chambre pour se changer comme Shalimar. Emma appela Adam, Shalimar et Brennan pour les prévenir que le mutant avait été trouver, alors tout le groupe retourna dans le double Hélix et se dirigèrent vers leur nouvelle mission de sauvetage.  
Quand ils arrivèrent, Emma et Shalimar avaient une drôle d'impression, une impression de mal être intense, elles savaient que plusieurs personnes les regardaient et surent instantanément qu'ils étaient tombé dans un piège, elles allaient prévenir leur coéquipier quand des hommes arrivèrent de partout et commencèrent a tirer, Brennan allait préparer un arc électrique quand dans son regard s'arrêta sur un homme, il arrêta de combattre, toutes les peurs de son enfance refirent surface dans son esprit, les cris de ses mais ne l'atteignaient plus, il était comme paralysé, il voulait fuir, courir le plus loin possible de cette endroit mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas l'écouter, une grande douleur le ramena dans la réalité, il venait de recevoir une balle dans le ventre, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba sur les genoux, il porta sa main gauche a sa blessure et pencha sa tête, il vit alors du sang dans sa main, ses ennemis se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui, il se croyait perdu quand Jesse se mit devant lui pour le protéger pendant qu' Adam et Shalimar le portèrent jusqu'au double Hélix, Brennan tremblait, ce n'était pas la douleur lancinante qui le perturbait, c'était d'avoir revu cet homme, l'homme qui …….  
Il rouvrit les yeux et sortit de ses pensée quand Adam et Jesse le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie du sanctuaire, après quelques minutes Adam l'endormit. Brennan se retrouvait alors dans ses cauchemar, il se réveilla en sursaut et retomba sur le siège a cause de la douleur, Emma était endormis a côté de lui sur un siége, elle avait voulu rester prés de lui au cas ou il y aurait eu un problème.   
Elle se réveilla quelques instants plus tard et appelle les autres en voyant que Brennan était réveiller, Shalimar arriva en colère, elle voulait savoir pourquoi Brennan n'avait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs et pourquoi il était rester planté, mais elle se ravisa comme tous les autres quand ils virent le regard plein de souffrance et de peur de leur ami.  
- Brennan, pourrais tu nous dire pourquoi n'as tu pas bougé tout a l'heure ? demanda Adam  
- Je sais pas, dit-il en essayant de regarder autres part  
- Brennan, je le sens, tu as mal, nous sommes tes amis, dit Emma triste pour celui qu'elle aime  
- Je ……. J'ai vu mon beau père, dit Brennan d'un coup en refoulant les larmes  
- Ton beau père était là-bas ? interrogea Jesse  
- Oui, répondit Brennan qui avait de plus en plus de mal a refouler toutes les images qui lui revenait en mémoire

Brennan se leva, se rhabilla avec l'aide d'Emma et tout le groupe le suivirent dans le salon. Il regarda les autres, il voulait parler mais c'était trop dur, il avait eu tellement mal quand il était jeune, mal physiquement et mentalement.

- Raconte nous Brennan, dit Emma d'une voix douce  
- Je…… je peux pas c'est trop dur, répondit Brennan

Ce dernier marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, de l 'autre côté de la porte, on pouvait entendre ses sanglots, ils décidèrent au bout de quelques minutes d'entrer, Brennan était allongé sur son lit, le tête poser sur son oreiller. Emma se plaça a côté de lui, et caressa tendrement la joue de Brennan qui se rassit sur son lit, il respira un bon coup, les regarda et pu lire de l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux, il aurait tellement aimé ne pas revoir cet homme.

- Vas y Brennan, on est tous là, dit Shalimar pour lui donner du courage  
- Ok, mon vrai père est mort quand j'étais très jeune, il était pilote dans l'armée. Ma mère s'est remarié quelques mois plus tard avec un homme qui détestait les mutants, après cinq mois, ma mère a disparu me laissant seul avec mon beau père, Brennan respira un bon coup, il a tout d'abord arrêter de m'envoyer à l'école, puis il m'a entraîner a devenir un voleur, a utiliser mes pouvoirs pour ouvrir des portes, des fenêtres, tout quoi, j'ai commencé a voler très jeune, puisque j'étais petit, je pouvais passer n'importe ou. Mais un jour, j'étais en train de cambrioler une bijouterie avec les amis de mon beau père, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs mais un des mecs a fait tomber de l'eau ce qui a eu pour effet d'électrocuter tout le monde, on a été tous arrêter, mon beau père est venu me chercher…….. , Brennan s'arrêta un instant, les souvenirs revenaient et c'était très difficile d'endurer cela a nouveaux  
- Brennan, vas y, il faut que tu te libères, ça te fera du bien, tu verras, dit Jesse  
- Quand on est retourner a la maison, il m'a frappé au visage, dans les côtes, après il m'a enfermé dans la cave, il m'a mouillé pour que je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs, je suis……. Je suis resté dans la cave pendant 1 semaine environ, quand je suis sortit, le soleil m'a brûler les yeux, je n'étais plus habituer par cette luminosité. Je suis rester avec lui jusqu'à ma majorité, les années s'étaient écoulés beaucoup trop lentement. La veille du jour ou j'allais avoir mes 18 ans, mon beau père m'a emmener sur les quais, il m'a assommé, quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais sous l'eau, attaché, une personne passant sur les quais a vu les bulles d'air, il a sauté a l'eau et m'a sortit, il m'a emmené dans son repère et là j'ai connu mes collègues, dit il avant de s'évanouir  
- Dors bien Brennan, dit Adam 

Adam, Shalimar et Jesse sortirent de la chambre. Emma allongea Brennan et posa la tête de Brennan sur ses jambes tout en caressant sa joue.

- t'inquiète pas Brennan, je serais toujours là pour toi, je t'aime, personne te fera du mal, dit Emma  
- Merci Emma, je t'aime, dit Brennan en pleurant 

Une semaine s'est passé depuis l'incident, le groupe reçoit un appelle, un nouveau mutant a été trouvé, ils montent tous dans le double Hélix, quand ils arrivent sur les lieux, ils aperçoivent le mutant, qui court vers eux comme si il était suivi. Un groupe d'hommes arriva, Brennan regarda ses mais et leur fit signe de ne pas intervenir, Brennan avança d'un pas sur vers ses ennemis, il envoya une décharge qui fit valser tous ses ennemis, quand une autre personne arriva, son beau père, au début Brennan ne put bouger, Emma le remarqua et elle entra dans l'esprit de Brennan pour lui dire « Je serais toujours là, personne ne te fera du mal », alors Brennan regarda son beau père et lui envoya un coup de poing dans la figure qui le fit tomber a la renverse, mais son beau père se releva, c'est alors que Brennan lui envoya une décharge qui fit tomber son beau père qui ne se releva pas, on pouvait entendre au loin les policiers arrivez alors Brennan posa sur le torse de son beau père des papiers relatif a des cambriolages. Il sourit et retourna vers sa nouvelle famille. Emma prit le visage de Brennan dans ses mains et l'embrassa « je t'aime », Brennan la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit « Je t'aime »

Cela fait une semaine maintenant qu'il ne s'est rien passé, l'équipe de Mutant X s'entraîne sans relâche à combattre et à utiliser leurs pouvoirs.  
Après une longue journée, tous passèrent à table quand le journal de 20 heure commença.

« Aujourd'hui, le corps d'une femme a été retrouvé, elle est mort il y a plusieurs années, environ 25 ans, voici la photo de la jeune femme ( la photo apparaît à l'écran) ……… »

Quand Brennan vit cette photo, il eu un choc, il lâcha sa fourchette, se leva tranquillement sous le regard des autres et se dirigea dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte et tomba à terre, ses mains tremblaient, son regard était rempli d'une douleur immense, une douleur qui vous transperce le cœur, qui vous déchire l'âme. Après quelque temps, il se leva, prit une bonne douche, et s'endormit mais il se réveilla au plein milieu de la nuit suite à un cauchemar, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau, quand une image surgit dans l'esprit de Brennan, image montrant son beau père, Brennan cassa le verre dans ses mains et il ne put retenir un léger cris sous la douleur, il se pencha et ramassa les morceau de verre et essuya l'eau, il était encore penché quand Adam arriva.

- Brennan, ça va ? demanda t'il   
- Euh, oui ça va, j'ai juste lâché mon verre d'eau  
- Et tu t'es fait une grosse entaille à la main juste un ramassant les bouts de verre ?  
- Bon, ok, j'ai cassé le verre dans ma main  
- Viens avec moi, je vais te soigner cela

Brennan suivit Adam sans rien dire, de toute façon ça ne servait à rien, Adam voulait toujours les protégés, les soigner au moindre petit bobo. Ce dernier commença à enlever les morceaux de verres qui étaient restés dans la plaie, ce qui donna un léger vertige à Brennan.

- Brennan, qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda Adam qui finissait de bander sa main  
- Je n'ai rien, je t'assure  
- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, on est une famille, tu as déjà fait un pas en nous parant de ton beau père alors ne recule pas, supplia Adam 

Brennan allait parler mais aucun sons ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, il regarda Adam dans les yeux, on pouvait lire une grande souffrance, comme la dernière fois sauf que maintenant on pouvait lire aussi un sentiment de grande culpabilité. Il se leva et serra Adam dans ses bras, avant de s'écrouler par terre en pleurant. Adam allait s'asseoir à côté de lui, quand il vit jaillir des étincelles sur ces mains, il se recula d'un coup et essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Brennan qu'y a t'il ? qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive  
- C'est ses pouvoirs, Adam, il n'arrive plus à les contrôler, dit Emma qui venait d'arriver avec les autres  
- Mais comment ça se fait ? demanda Jesse  
- Il allait me dire quelque chose sur son passé, ça doit être la cause, puisque ses pouvoirs sont liés à ses sentiments…… dit il avant de se pousser pour ne pas recevoir de l'électrécité   
- Emma, tu peux arriver à le calmer ? demanda Shal  
- Je n'arrive pas à entrer dans son esprit, il s'est couper du monde qui l'entoure, désolé  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Jesse va chercher le pistolet a tranquillisant , dit Adam

Quleques minutes plus tard, Jesse arriva avec le pistolet et tira sur Brennan qui s'endormit quelques secondes après. Adam et Jesse le portèrent jusqu'au lit du labo, et ils attendirent ensemble qu'il se réveille.

- Brennan, ça va ? demanda Emma qui l'avait vu ouvrir les yeux   
- Ca peut aller  
- Brennan, maintenant il faut que tu nous dises tout, mais vraiment tout cette fois, dit Adam

Brennan les regarda tous, des images remplissait son cerveau, de bonne image comme des mauvaises.

- je vous ai dit que ma mère avait disparu du jour au lendemain, et bien aux infos hier, les flics ont retrouvés le corps d'une jeune femme, s'était ma mère, mon beau père l'a assassiné, je me rappelle maintenant. C'était pendant la nuit, je m'étais réveillés car j'avais entendu des hurlements, je me suis levé et j'ai été dans la cuisine, j'ai vu mon beau père qui frappait ma mère, il m'a vu et a commencé à s'avancé vers moi, j'avais tellement de haine envers lui que j'ai lancé une charge d'électricité sur lui, mais ma mère s'était mise entre nous pour me protégé et c'est elle qui a tout reçu, elle est morte sur le coup. Vous vous rendez compte, j'ai tué ma mère, ma propre mère, dit il en pleurant.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la faute de ton beau père, dit Emma en s'approchant de lui  
- Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tué, c'est moi avec mon pouvoir, j'aurais du prévoir qu'elle m'aurait protégé, j'aurais du me battre avec lui au lieu de me servir de mes pouvoirs, hurla t'il  
- Brennan, ta mère ne t'en voudra jamais, elle t'aime, et je suis sûr qu'elle n'aime pas te voir ainsi, tu dois reprendre le dessus pour elle, elle a sacrifié sa vie pour que tu sois heureux alors profite de ta vie, dit Adam en serrant Brennan dans ses bras

Brennan s'endormit dans les bras d'Adam. Depuis cette nuit, Brennan n'est plus le même, il profite de la vie, et va souvent raconter sa journée sur la tombe de ses parents. Il est heureux avec Emma, et il lui a même demander sa main.  
Aujourd'hui Brennan est un autre homme, il va se marié et va bientôt avoir un enfant avec Emma. Avant de partir du cimetière pour aller à l'église, il pose sur la tombe de ses parents une plaque ou l'on peut lire : 

LA VIE EST FORMIDABLE, ALORS VIVEZ LA A FOND


	2. end

La vie est formidable ? Vous voulez rire, la vie est un vrai cauchemar, on pleure nos disparus, mais ce devrait être l'inverse, les morts devraient pleurer pour nous. Parce que restez dans un monde, ou les humains se tuent entre eux, est vraiment invraisemblable. Les hommes se prennent pour des dieux, ils choisissent au nom de la loi qui doit vivre ou mourir, mais qu'est ce la loi ? la loi était un moyen de protégé les faibles des monstres. Mais pour eux, qui sont des monstres ? des personnes qui sont différents ? oui, malheureusement, alors que franchement les monstres, ce sont eux, les riches et les politiciens. Ils font du mal autour d'eux parce qu'ils sont riches.

Vous vous demandez sûrement qui est cette folle qui vous agresse dés le début ? je vais vous le dire, je m'appelle Kity Mulwray, fille de Brennan Mulwray et d' Emma Delauro. Mes parents avaient choisis se prénom en mémoire d'une mutante féline qui avait eu comme beaucoup de mutant une vie remplis de souffrance et d'horreur. Elle avait voulu tué Shalimar, elle pensait que Shalimar était la cause de sa déchéance, mais moi je sais, c'est la faute de ces humain dit « normaux ». Ces humains qui n'ont aucune pitié envers les personnes qui ne sont pas comme eux, la peur de perdre le contrôle, leur fait perdre l'esprit.

Je suis peut être dure, mais autour de moi, a part un homme que j'ai aimé comme un grand père, aucune homme « normal » ne m'a fait penser le contraire. J'ai tout perdu, je suis seul et je vais mourir, ça me fait rire, j'ai 14 ans et je vais mourir. Qu'aurais je appris de la vie ? rien, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir un homme que j'aimais à la folie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps pour connaître mes parents et mon parrain et ma marraine. La souffrance est la seule chose que j'ai connu, les larmes ne coulent même plus, j'en ai trop versé.

Petit a petit, ma famille a disparu, un par un, lentement comme mon sang qui coule actuellement sur le parking de cet hôtel, un par année, pour que je ne me remette jamais totalement. D'abord mon grand père, ils l'ont exécutés, une balle dans la tête devant nous parce qu'on a pas voulu nous rendre. Puis mon parrain, Jesse, quand j'y repense, ça me fait mal, très mal, il s'est évaporer, ils l'ont obligés a rester en « fantôme », mon père m'a retenu pour que je n'aille pas le sauver, et en y repensant, on ne pouvait rien faire. Ensuite, ce fut autour de ma marraine, Shalimar, vous savez déjà, je pense, ils l'ont tués en la bloquant dans une pièce en feu, crise cardiaque, elle a eu trop peur, ce fut un spectacle horrible, et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas pu tout regarder, papa m'a éloigné avant, et ensuite …….. Je n'arrive pas à le dire, ; Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ils sont morts ensemble dans l'eau, je les ais retrouvés, leurs corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Mais bon sang ! Qu'avons nous fait pour mérités tant de souffrance et tant de haine ? Expliquez-moi ! On voulait vivre normalement, avoir une maison, un jardin pour bronzer tranquillement ou jouer, aller à la mer et se baigner, avoir un travail, aller à l'école et apprendre. Mais non ! Il a fallu, qu'on est des pouvoirs et on l'a payer durement.

Je suis la dernière mutante enfin je crois, en tout cas il en reste peu. C'est devenu le sport le plus pratiquer dans le monde, ces sales monstres reçoivent beaucoup d'argent en nous tuant. A un certain moment, c'était la chasse aux sorcières et bien là, c'est la chasse aux mutants. Chaque humains « normaux » ont une marque pour se reconnaître, comme ça ils ne peuvent pas se tromper.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Excusez-moi, mais je me sens de moins en moins bien, je vais mourir dans peu de temps et mon bourreau me regarde en souriant, ça me fait presque rire, un rire nerveux sans doute. Mais enfin de compte, c'est peut être mieux comme ça, je vais retrouver ceux que j'aime. Et puis, ceux que l'on prenait pour des erreurs de la nature, c'est à dire, nous, sont peut être au paradis ou dans un monde merveilleux réservé aux mutants et à ceux qui les aiment. Et ces sales idiots vont aller direct en enfer.

Tenez-moi la main, je n'ai plus de temps, mais promettez-moi une chose, ne devenez pas comme eux. Ne faites pas la guerre aux personnes différentes, aimez les, ne les rejetez pas, parce que qui sait, un jour, vous en ferez peut être partis. Adieu et que Dieux vous protège.


End file.
